


As You Grew Up, So Did I

by waytooobsessed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytooobsessed/pseuds/waytooobsessed
Summary: Dan and Phil‘s relationship comes to an end.





	As You Grew Up, So Did I

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of panic attacks (no description, only mentioned)
> 
> This is a really short one shot I just felt like writing.

I still don’t know when or how things began to fall apart.

But right now all I can hear is him rummaging around closets, opening every cupboard door. Removing reminders of the past years we shared. I don’t even know why I’m upset because the truth is I started all this. Everything started to feel off months ago and when it became unbearable, I realised I couldn’t hold on to this relationship any longer. I didn’t completely consider all consequences, that’s true, but I needed to do this for me. And for him. Because I’ve known him forever and I watched him grow up and the way he carries himself right now, the way he acts, I can tell he is only holding on to a ship that is destined to sink, even if he doesn’t know yet.

I realised that as he grew up, so did I.

So I broke his heart.

I would’ve rather died. It felt like a million daggers in my heart but it was the right thing to do. At least that’s what I tell myself so I can sleep at night. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget the hours that followed. I was in my bed desperately trying to trail off to unconsciousness but all I could hear were his cries and his screams and the panic attacks that followed. He hadn’t looked me in the eyes since. Not when he told me he had found another flat and that he would move out. Not when he gave me a box full of all the gifts I had ever given to him. Not even when he took off his engagement ring and returned it to me.

He was still packing up the last boxes when I decided to leave the flat. Yes, I needed to take a walk but I also needed to move out. As soon as possible. Staying would hurt too much. I wanted a clean cut. 

Maybe I needed to remove everything that screamed his name from my sight, my thoughts, my memories, every little way he had seeped into my life. Like splinters needing to be painfully extracted before the wound can completely heal and I am able move on.

When I arrived back at the flat all lights were turned off and he was gone. An empty room was all that was left of the past years we spent together. No more pictures on the walls showing us dressed up, looking straight up ridiculous or just lovingly looking at each other. Nothing. Just a single key left on the dinner table. And a note.

„Thank you for everything. I hope you never regret us.“


End file.
